Le Chat Blanc
by Chatonette
Summary: ¿Que sucede cuando te entras que la chica a la que amas, gusta de otra persona? Y más aún, ¿que pasa si la persona que ella ama eres tú, siendo una persona normal sin la pinta del héroe de París? Sentimientos negativos surgen y con ellos la oportunidad perfecta para que Le Papillon, obtenga ambos prodigios de una vez por todas.
1. Odio

_**Los personajes de Miraculous Las Aventuras de Ladybug y Chat Noir, no me pertenecen, le pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Así como tampoco me pertenecen las Teorías sobre las que se está basando esta novela.**_

_**Espero que disfruten de la lectura.**_

_**ODIO**_

Para todos en el collège, fue sorpresa el estado de ánimo con el que habían visto ese día al Agreste. El chico se veía pálido y con un aura desanimada, tenía los hombros caídos y la cabeza gacha, con esa expresión en los ojos de estar muriéndose.

Cuándo llegó a su casa, ese comportamiento no fue pasado por alto por su padre, como portador del Prodigio de la mariposa, podía sentir las emociones negativas que comenzaban a surgir del interior de su primogénito. Suponía que se debía a la ausencia de Emilie, había previsto que su hijo, tarde o temprano, daría indicios de comenzar a mostrar ese tipo de comportamiento.

Tendría que dejar que se calmase y encontrar a otra persona que tuviera emociones negativas más fuertes. No podía caer en la tentación de akumizar a su propia sangre. Era algo que él mismo se había prometido en cuanto usó el Prodigio. Su hijo quedaría fuera de ese peligro eminente.

Él de mirada esmeralda, llegó arrastrando los pies a su habitación, buscando su cama con anhelo. Esa madrugada, Ladybug y él habían combatido contra un Akuma y lo habían liberado a las pocas horas, realmente no había sido tan difícil, y fue con el amanecer que decidió intentar volver a declarar sus sentimientos hacia su Lady. Después de ver la foto que Alya había subido al Ladyblog, de él, besando a su mariquita; tenía la esperanza de que los sentimientos de ella—aunque fuera un poco —, pudieran haber comenzado a cambiar, era por eso que había tomado el valor para volver a declararse frente a ella.

No pudo haber estado más equivocado.

—_Ma Lady_... Si me dieras una oportunidad, yo... —no pudo continuar, porque ella se dio la vuelta, rechazando la rosa roja que él le ofrecía.

—Te quiero Chat Noir, pero entiende que yo…

—Amo a alguien más—contestó con recelo mientras imitaba su voz. Se cruzó de brazos mostrando una expresión molesta, haciendo que algunos pétalos de desprendieran de la rosa.

—Lo lamento—respondió con la cabeza gacha.

—¿Al menos podrías decirme quién es? —insistió. Tenía que saber quién era su rival.

—Tenemos que mantener esos detalles separados de nuestras vidas como súper héroes, _Chaton_...

—Lo sé, pero no estaré tranquilo, ¿sabes? El saber su nombre, me daría una idea de quién es esa persona por la cual yo no puedo ganar tu corazón, me gustaría saber si esa persona es mejor que yo—a los pocos segundos, él también le estaba dando la espalda.

Ambos estaban sobre un edificio, el mismo en el que el gorila convertido en una especie de _King Kong_ gigante había subido con él años atrás. La ventisca que acompañaba con ese hermoso amanecer, sería un escenario romántico para cualquier pareja, pero para ambos héroes, comenzaba a sentirse abrumador.

—Te prometo que si me dices su nombre... Yo, dejaré de molestarte, palabra de gato—se llevó su mano derecha a la altura de su corazón, mientras que levantaba la izquierda, aun sabiendo que su Lady no estaba atenta a sus movimientos.

La chica pareció analizar las palabras de su compañero, sólo era un simple nombre, ¿cierto?, no había posibilidad de que su compañero pudiera descubrir su identidad si revelaba ese pequeño detalle.

Suspiró resignada. Lo último que quería era seguir dañando el corazón del felino.

_Se llama, Adrien Agreste. _Había salido en un susurro de sus labios, no estando segura de que su compañero hubiera escuchado, pero los sentidos desarrollados gracias a su traje, habían ayudado que su nombre fuera tan audible como si lo hubiera dicho con firmeza.

Qué ironía. A fin de cuentas, sí le gustaba. Pero no se alegraba de ello, ¿Porque tendría que gustarle Adrien, siendo que él era Chat Noir? Al cual siempre rechazaba.

—¿Ese niño mimado?—volteo a verla con una expresión molesta—¿Por _Él_ no correspondes a mis sentimientos?

—No es un niño mimado—pronto ambos se estaban dando la cara, uno más molesto que el otro—Él es la definición de perfección.

—Nadie es tan perfecto, Ladybug—repuso con frialdad.

—Él sí—repuso con una sonrisa, borrando su expresión de molestia ante el héroe, detalle que había podido ver con claridad—Él lo es, amable, dulce, no causa ningún problema, siempre dispuesto a ayudar y dar ánimos a los demás, no es coqueto como tú. Él no le haría daño a nadie.

—Y tiene dinero y es un modelo. Sí me imagino cuanto te ha de gustar—gruñó.

—¿Que no estas escuchando gato estúpido?—habló decidida a defender al Agreste—yo no lo amo porque tenga dinero o sea hijo del diseñador de modas más famoso. Yo lo amo por lo que es, porque lo conozco, y es alguien que no necesitó impresionarme para enamorarme.

_«Lástima que decidiste enamorarte de la personalidad creada para las cámaras y por mi padre». _La vio con frialdad, no tenía caso seguir intentando algo que nunca sucedería, ella lo acababa de dejar claro. Chat Noir nunca sería opción para ella.

—Bien, sigue enamorada de tu niño rico—se dio la vuelta, preparando su bastón para regresar a su casa, acompañado del último pitido de su Miraculous que le avisaba que estaba a punto de transformarse. _«Oh Ladybug, si supieras»_ —Yo me largo de aquí, creo que no hay nada más que decir—antes de impulsarse con su bastón, una mano enguantada lo hizo detenerse al tomarlo del hombro.

—Por favor _minou_, no te vayas así, molesto. No quiero que un Akuma vaya detrás de ti—habló con verdadera preocupación en su voz y él lo pudo comprobar en sus ojos.

—Me has rechazado muchas veces, Ladybug, la revelación del nombre de _tú enamorado_—respondió haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras—No harán que cambie nada.

La chica llevó la mano que hace unos instantes había tomado el hombro de su compañero a su brazo izquierdo, sobando una parte de su brazo con pena, mientras observaba como una silueta negra desaparecía en la distancia.

Él decía que nada cambiaria, pero ella había podido percibir que después de esa confesión, habrían muchos cambios, iniciando por el hecho de que Él la había llamado "Ladybug", en dos ocasiones, olvidando esos apodos que Él tenía hacía ella; pudo darse cuenta que ya no sería más su _"su bichito_", _"su lady",_ o incluso ese molesto apodo que él le había dado a las pocas misiones que habían comenzado a hacer en cuanto se les fue otorgado su prodigio; "_Bugaboo"._ Solo sería Ladybug, la heroína de París.

Le costaba aceptarlo, pero las cosas con Chat Noir, ya no serían las mismas.

—¿Te das cuenta Plagg? —Cuestiono a su kwami con tristeza—ella está enamorada de la parte Imperfecta, de Adrien.

—Ella la ve muy perfecta—tenía una rebanada de queso entre sus patas, mientras observaba con atención a su portador. No lo admitiría, pero ese asunto lo tenía preocupado, si su chico continuaba lamentándose, Le Papillon no tardaría en enviar a alguno de sus akumas.

—Lástima que esa parte es la que la compañía de _père_ quiere que muestre al público... Mi verdadera personalidad es la que tengo con el traje de Chat Noir, no... No sé cómo hice para haberla enamorado en menos de una hora cuando fue ese asunto de Oblivio, ¡me hubiera gustado ser más inteligente y haber escrito una nota para mi yo del futuro! —gritó con exasperación al momento de azotar su puño contra el escritorio.

—Lamentablemente eres un crío estúpido. Pero no te preocupes, chico. En este mundo, te puede encantar una clase de queso, pero tienes que aprender que hay un momento en la vida, en el que tienes que probar otros quesos, ¿me explico? —Había estado acariciando la rebanada de camembert, dejando de hacerlo al cerciorarse de que su portador lo siguiera.

—Siempre hablas de quesos, no te puedo entender—dijo con seriedad.

—Lo que es Ladybug para ti, es lo que es el Camembert para mí. sé que algún día dejaré de comer Camembert y cambiaré de queso, tal vez comenzaría a comer más queso Chédar, quien en este caso, para ti vendría siendo tu amiga Kagami, o también cambiaría al Suizo, aunque aún tengo mis dudas, y por si no lo has entendido, el Suizo vendría siendo la hija de los panaderos—_O el Camembert._ Dijo en un susurro, siendo consciente de que su portador en esos momentos estaba de muy mal ánimo para entender su analogía de quesos y chicas.

—Gracias por intentar subir mi ánimo, Plagg, pero nada hará que mejore. Tú mismo lo notaste, hoy en el _collège_ estuve ignorando a todos.

El pequeño ser azabache asintió, y se alejó con su queso para poder dejar que el chico pensara y disminuyera sus emociones. Tenía un corazón puro, uno incluso más puro que el de la niña de Tikki, cosa que haría fácil a Le Papillon para poderlo corromper.

El chico tomó una de sus fotos que tenía en un porta retratos, y se miró así mismo con odio, ¿cómo era posible que Adrien Agreste haya podido enamorar a Ladybug sin intentarlo? ¿Y Chat Noir, intentando enamorarla, no logró nada?  
Eso lo hizo rabiar. Lanzó el porta retratos contra la puerta de su habitación. Lo que logró que el choque lo destruyera en pequeños pedazos de vidrio.

El ruido hizo salir al kwami de su mueble en donde tenía una gran variedad de quesos, encontrándose con que su chico estaba en muy mal estado.

—¡Plagg, transformame!

Una luz verde cubrió la habitación del Agreste, en cuanto estuvo transformado, salió saltando por su ventana, intentaba tranquilizarse y tomar un respiro, Plagg tenía razón, Le Papillon podría aprovecharse en esos momentos.  
Saltó por los tejados de París, intentando disfrutar de la brisa veraniega que le daba de golpe en el rostro, pero al ver tantos espectaculares con su cara pegados por toda la ciudad, hacía que su ánimo empeorará. Y más escuchar a algunas chicas suspirar por el "perfecto Adrien Agreste". Eso lo enfermaba.

En algún lugar de la ciudad de las luces, una ventana se abría, dejando ver por el halo de luz que se comenzaba a formar, una habitación llena de mariposas blancas, las cuales parecía que desprendía un resplandor propio, que cualquiera que las viera, no dudaría en que transmitían paz pura.  
Pero en medio de todas esas mariposas blancas, se encontraba una figura que era todo lo contrario a la paz que las describía.

—Ah... Esta misma sensación. Odio contra uno mismo—Sonrió con malicia mientras tomaba una mariposa entre sus manos, y la convertía en una de un color negro con destellos purpuras—Sí... El sentimiento perfecto para crear un Akuma, y no un simple akuma, un Akuma destructivo que me traerá su Miraculous y el de Ladybug. Vuela mi preciado Akuma y haz que ese sentimiento no deje de estar presente, obscurece ese corazón que será la ruina para Ladybug y cualquier súper héroe que intente ayudar en esta ocasión.

Dejó salir a la pequeña mariposa de la habitación, en busca de su próxima víctima, era cuestión de tiempo para que Chat Noir estuviera de su parte. Esta vez tenía un presentimiento de victoria. Ya podía ver a Emilie de nuevo con él y con su hijo.

Solo era cuestión de esperar y jugar bien sus cartas.

Levantó su bastón en el aire, decidido a romper los anuncios que tenían su cara por todo París, sin darse cuenta de la mariposa negra que se adherida a su bastón.

Pronto una voz monótona y fría, estaba hablando en sus pensamientos.

**N.A.**

→**Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña introducción en la historia. Dependiendo de cómo vea el recibimiento de este capítulo, veré si sigo escribiendo y publicando los demás capítulos.**

→**La idea para este Fanfic, fue gracias a la teoría de KaworuHamato551994. La verdad que fue de las teorías que se me hicieron más posibles. Desde que leí su teoría, no me podía sacar de la cabeza el hacer una novela de ello.**

→**Para los que ya me conocen de "La Nueva Guardiana", creo que ya los tengo acostumbrados a que mis capítulos tienden a ser con más 4000 palabras y con algunos de los capítulos intento superar las palabras, así que esta fue una pequeña muestra, como dije anteriormente, es por si les agradó la idea de la trama.**

→**Creo que de una vez, les aviso que se tratarán los Shipps Adrinette y Marichat.**

→**El Fanart de la portada le pertenece a Re-Unknow**

_[…]_

►_Merci por leer el comienzo de este nuevo proyecto, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo (si así ustedes lo deasean)_

•—•**/•—•**

**Nos Leemos pronto mis Chaton's.  
**_**~Chatonette.**_

•—•**/•—•**


	2. Sentimientos Eliminados

_**Los personajes de Miraculous Las Aventuras de Ladybug y Chat Noir, no me pertenecen, le pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Así como tampoco me pertenecen las Teorías sobre las que se está basando esta novela.**_

_**Espero que disfruten de la lectura.**_

_**Sentimientos Eliminados.**_

Abrió los ojos de golpe al momento de darse cuenta que algo andaba mal. Se sentía como si en sus pensamientos, aparte de estar su "Mini Adrien" — como él le llamaba a su conciencia—, sentía que ahora no estaba sólo y lo primero en que pensó fue en esos dibujos animados, cuando en los hombros del personaje, ponían al ángel y al diablillo a que aconsejará a esa persona. Y estaba seguro que esa presencia que su sexto sentido detectaba, era muy posible que se tratase de una figura similar al diablo.

—Soy Le pa... —comenzaba a hablar esa voz gélida en el interior de su cabeza, sin embargo, el chico, haciendo el mayor esfuerzo que le era posible, intentaba retener que Le papillon lograra akumizarlo.

—Se quién eres, no creas que me akumizaras tan fácil—interrumpió, logrando que el de morado frunciera el ceño.

—No. El Akuma ya está es su nuevo hogar—comentó haciendo referencia a su bastón—será cuestión de segundos para que aceptes los poderes que te estoy ofreciendo.

—No me estas ofreciendo nada—replicó mientras intentaba controlar sus sentimientos para impedir que ese villano tomara control de él.

Ladybug no se lo perdonaría.

—Podría darte mejores poderes. Ladybug está enamorada de ti, pero no como _tú_ esperabas. Puedo hacer que se enamoré tal y como esperas, a cambio de dos cosas.

—No quiero hacer tratos contigo—gruñó por el dolor que comenzaba a sentir en el interior de su cabeza.

—Los harás. ¿No odias que esa chica se enamoré de una parte de ti?, ¿solo de la parte que porta loa mascara? —intentaba persuadirlo, podía sentir sus emociones de ese corazón tan puro que portaba ese chico, pero también encontraba lealtad hacia la heroína del traje moteado. Intentaba averiguar su identidad, pero algo le impedía ver su rostro, solo sentía emociones, posiblemente se debía a la magia del miraculous, pero el akuma ya estaba con él, solo era cuestión de que jugara bien sus cartas para que Chat Noir terminara por ceder. —Acepta mis poderes, serás el _héroe_—dijo con burla—más poderoso, tu poder destructivo no tendrá fin y el amor que sientes por Ladybug, será el fin de ella, ahora sabrá apreciarte por lo que eres.

¿Cómo podía resistirse a eso?

No estaba emocionalmente preparado para intentar oponerse a los poderes de Le papillon, ya se había cansado de ser solo un compañero para su Lady, porque así era como ella lo veía, nunca lo vería como alguien más. Y los parisinos… ellos solo lo veían como alguien que solo causaba problemas a la heroína, tiempo atrás, había escuchado a algunas personas decir que sin Chat Noir, Ladybug podría fácilmente liberar al akuma. Tal vez era cierto, tal vez no, pero uno nunca podrá tener feliz a las personas.

Entonces en su mente viajaron las palabras que Kagami alguna vez le había dicho _"Siempre haces lo que la gente espera que hagas"._ Se lo había dicho a Adrien, ¿pero acaso eso importaba mucho?, Chat Noir y Adrien eran la misma persona, y ambas partes, siempre estaban al servicio de su gente, pero algunas de ellas no sabían apreciarlo, como era el caso de Chloé. Su amiga hace unos años pensaba que el felino sólo era el ayudante de la mariquita.

Era momento de cambiar eso, Le papillon le ofrecía la oportunidad de cambiar, de hacer algo diferente, posiblemente su definición de diferente de ambos, esté expresada de otra forma, pero la palabra cambio, ahí estaba. Con todo el dolor de su corazón pidió perdón en un susurro a su Kwami, a su Lady, y a toda la gente de París. Pero nunca antes lo habían sabido apreciar y ahora, estaba seguro, que todos se arrepentirían.

Dejó de luchar contra el akuma y dejo que poco a poco, esa bruma negra con morado, se apoderara de su cuerpo. Pronto su traje cambio de color al igual que sus ojos, sus ojos eran purpuras y su traje era de un color blanco impecable, la silueta de una mariposa apareció frente a sus ojos nuevamente, ahora ya estaba a merced del villano.

—Bienvenido _Chat Blanc, _vamos a trabajar juntos para obtener el miraculous de Ladybug y de cualquiera de esos súper héroes que intenten ayudarla, ahora tu eres la viva representación de la destrucción, ¿Puedo contar contigo para obtener sus Miraculous?—sonrió mientras veía a través de los ojos del chico y se percataba que poco a poco, comenzaba a entrar en su mente, era como _Voldemort_ practicando la _Legeremancia_ al entrar a la mente de alguna persona para encontrarse con sus recuerdos y pensamientos, solo que él no lo estaba haciendo tan rápido, estaba desbloqueando los pensamientos del felino, pero daría con su identidad en caso de que Ladybug logrará liberar su akuma, estaría matando dos pájaros de un tiro.

—Por supuesto—contestó mientras se incorporaba y comenzaba a caminar con elegancia sobre los tejados de París, tenía el plan perfecto para hacer salir a Ladybug de su escondite. —Una vez que tenga los miraculous, tú y yo arreglaremos el hecho de que yo deba entregarte mi prodigio.

El del prodigio de la mariposa, lo único que pudo hacer fue contestar una evasiva, no arreglaría nada con ese chico, una vez teniéndolo en su poder, lo obligaría a entregar su miraculous, pero por el momento debía estar "complaciente" si quera que él continuara con el trabajo sucio. Ya después arreglaría ese asunto.

_**[Cerca del rio Sena. Al mismo tiempo]**_

Se encontraba con una taza de té de hojas de menta entre sus manos, intentaba tranquilizar ese horrible presentimiento que tenía desde que se despidió de Chat Noir esa mañana. Después de su batalla contra ese akuma que les dio problemas durante toda la madrugada, lo último que se hubiera imaginado que pasaría, era otro intento de conquista por parte de su compañero, pero sabía que era muy posible que esta vez y con la revelación del nombre de su enamorado, lo había arruinado todo, así como había roto el corazón de su gatito.

Había estado tan preocupada por él durante toda la mañana, que casi no presto atención en clases, ni se enteró de los insultos de Chloé o de una cosa que Lila le había dicho al encontrarla sola en la biblioteca, tampoco se enteró del estado de animo de Adrien, que según Alya y Nino, era como si hubiera sufrido una pérdida de un ser querido. Pareciera que el que había asistido a clases era el fantasma de Marinette, porque estaba presente en cuerpo, pero no en pensamientos, todos ellos estaban en su fiel amigo.

En cuanto salió del collége, fue corriendo a casa del Maestro Fu. Tenía que hablar con alguien sobre eso que le preocupaba y quien mejor que El Guardián de los Miraculous.

—Tranquila Marinette, puede que hayas dañado al chico, pero en cuestiones de amor, todos sufrimos, incluso yo, que soy un viejo de 189 años.

Marinette asintió, un poco tranquila, porque el maestro le había asegurado que Plagg intentaría tranquilizar a su portador, no era la primera vez que un portador del gato negro sufría de rechazos por portadoras de la mariquita, Tikki y Wayzz aseguraban que Plagg era experto en el tema.

Mientras su portadores charlaban, los kwais se encontraban jugando a lanzarse una pelota, felices de poder reunirse una vez más, Wayzz había lanzado la pelota en el aire y Tikki intentaba no perderla de vista, justo cuando estaba a punto de atraparla, a ambos les llegó una sensación de escalofríos, que les erizó todo su cuerpo, dejando que la pelota cayera sobre la cabeza de la kwami roja.

—Maestro, Maestro—gritaba Wayzz con verdadera urgencia en su voz, seguido de Tikki, ante su comportamiento, los portadores habían dejado de lado su charla para ver que acongojaba a las pequeñas criaturas.

—Acabamos de sentir una energía maligna proveniente de Plagg—dijo la criatura roja mientras corría a abrazar la mejilla de su portadora.

—Tranquila Tikki, ¿están seguros? —pasó la vista de su kwami al del maestro.

—Los Kwamis pueden sentir energías a la distancia de otros kwamis—explico el maestro sin apartar la mirada de su kwami—¿Sabes si esa energía se debe a las emociones de su portador?

—Es idéntica a la de Nooroo...

—Esto es Malo… Marinette, o Le Papillon tiene en su poder el anillo de la destrucción, o Chat Noir acaba de ser akumizado, y si es así, no te espera una batalla fácil.

—Entonces debo ir a buscarlo y cerciorarme de que está bien—hablaba mientras se levantaba del piso, en donde estaba sentada, pero el maestro interrumpió sus pensamientos al poner su bastón frente al camino de la chica.

—Si está akumizado… será un peligro para todos, incluso para ti, necesitas llevar los miraculous de los compañeros que creas convenientes para esta batalla—se dirigió al fonógrafo, introdujendo su contraseña y sacando la caja con los miraculous al instante.

La chica intentó detenerlo, alegando que no era posible que su compañero fuera akumizado, no recordando que ella habia sido blanco de un akuma en el pasado, ella pudo haber sido camaleón, pero su fuerza de voluntad era mayor, impidiendo al villano lograr su cometido.

—Es mejor prevenir que lamentar, escoge a tus aliados.

La chica termino por asentir, temerosa de que si la teoría de que Chat Noir podía ser un akuma, temía que los miraculous cayeran en manos equivocadas. Tomó cinco de las joyas de la caja y pido amablemente el prodigio del guardián, cuando este se lo entregó, los guardo en sus cajas correspondientes.

Estando aun dentro de la casa del maestro, se transformó para poder guardar las cajas en su yo-yo, ahí estarían a salvo en lo que averiguaba si era necesario entregarlos a los portadores que en el pasado había elegido para que la ayudasen.

—No hay tiempo que perder, sal por la ventana—fue lo último que dijo el maestro antes de que ella por fin se encaminara hacia la búsqueda de Chat Noir.

El chico se paseaba por las calles de París con su nueva apariencia, llevaba su bastón sobre su hombro derecho, y una sonrisa sardónica adornaba su rostro. Ahora se sentía diferente, no había sentimiento de amor por alguna de esas personas que lo veían con asombro. No sentía nada, más que el puro odio. Uno que se merecían.

—Se estarán preguntando—veía sus garras blancas cómo si fuera lo más interesante en esa calle—¿Ese es Chat Noir? ¿Un nuevo héroe?—rio con burla ante sus palabras recién dichas. Levantando su rostro hacia la gente y a su vez, mostrando una expresión seria—Lo era, y no, no se preocupen, no seré un héroe nunca más. Espero que Ladybug y los demás héroes de cuarta sepan de lo que estoy hablando.

Gracias a sus sentidos mejorados por su Miraculous y los poderes de Le Papillon, pudo escuchar la pregunta de una niña a lo lejos. Ella le preguntaba a su _maman_ si sabía lo que le sucedía a Chat Noir. Su sonrisa reapareció en su rostro, al parecer ese cambio estaba causando impacto en los presentes.

—Ah, por cierto... Ya no soy Chat Noir, ahora me conocerán como Chat Blanc—vio que unos chicos que se encontraban cerca de la niña se comenzaron a reír por el nombre "Original" que Le Papillon le había otorgado.

La expresión de molestia que había adoptado por ese hecho, fue remplazada por una sonrisa, que en sus tiempos de héroe hubiera sido coqueta, antes de que alguien pudiera averiguar sus movimientos, tocó el piso con la mano que portaba su anillo, y unas grietas comenzaron a aparecer, de su mano al lugar de la niñita y de los chicos que se burlaron, haciendo que pronto, el piso comenzará a ser inestable, llevándose gritos de sorpresa por la gente a su alrededor.

Uno de los chicos había logrado saltar, tomando a la niña en brazos, pero el otro se sostenía de una parte de las tuberías que pasaban por debajo de la calle. Antes de que pudiera saludar a la muerte, el Yo-yo de la heroína se agarró de la cintura del chico y pronto estuvo a salvo.

—_Rápido. Los prodigios_—le exigía a través de su mente.

El chico puso los ojos en blanco mientras que veía el actuar de la heroína, el solo verla, al igual que sus acciones, le daban nauseas. De pronto tenía unas enormes ganas de utilizar su cataclismo con ella, y averiguar qué era lo que podría ocurrir si lo utilizaba en una persona. Era algo que siempre había tenido en duda, y probablemente, ese día, pudiera saberlo.

—Félicitations Ladybug, lograste salvar a esa _damisela_ en apuros—Se encontraba de pie, aplaudiendo de una forma tan sínica que hizo que la chica sintiera una repentina molestia contra Él.

Ladybug había estado observando a esa copia de su compañero, no estando segura si se trataba de su Chat Noir o de un Akuma cualquiera, como copygato.  
Lo aplausos que él daba, hicieron que la heroína apartara amablemente a la gente de su camino. Quería estar segura de que su Minou estuviera bien.

—Chat...—habló con calma, intentando mostrar que no estaba asustada y molesta.

—Blanc. Ahora soy Chat Blanc—Tenía una expresión de resentimiento.

—Entrégame tu akuma minou, acabemos con esto—los ojos del chico, de pronto se abrieron como platos, era como si se hubiera dado cuenta que estaba haciendo mal al haberse dejado akumizar. La chica casi podía sentir el estado de su amigo, y creía que lo sentía por la empatía que habían logrado desarrollar con los años.

—Tienes razón bichito—caminó hacia ella mientras extendía la mano que portaba su anillo —pero para eso tendrás que saber mi identidad.

—Sí así libero el akuma, y te pongo a salvo junto a los ciudadanos, no me importa—la chica caminó hacia él, con la intención de tomar el anillo que esté le ofrecía. Cuando su mano estaba sobre este, el chico sacó de su interior una carcajada amarga.

—No puedo creer que seas tan Ingenua, _ma lady_—en las últimas dos palabras, empleo toda la burla que era posible en él, cerrando su mano derecha alrededor de la mano de ella, mirándola frialdad.

La del traje moteado intento zafarse de su agarre, pero él había sido más listo al terminar de rodear la con su brazo, de modo de que ella quedara frente a él de espaldas, mientras continuaba forcejeando.

—En otras ocasiones hubiera aprovechado para filtrar contigo y posiblemente, robarte un beso, pero ahora—hablaba a su oído. Minimizó su bastón y lo guardo detrás de él, entre el cinturón. Acercó su mano ahora libre a ella, acariciando su mejilla—no tengo deseos de hacerlo, será tan fácil tomar tus prodigios, Ladybug.

—Necesitarás más que sólo acorralarme—dijo entre dientes. No quería hacerle daño, después de todo, había sido su gatito, su compañero en todas esas batallas.

Sintió cómo su mano tantea a entre los cabellos que caían sobre uno de sus oídos, y antes de que él chico pudiera quitar uno de los artes, ella intento pisarlo, sin éxito, recordando que a diferencia de ella, su traje a Él, le había proporcionado unas botas. La risa del Akuma la hizo enfurecer más, terminando por darle con la rodilla en la entre pierna, así logrando que este la soltara.

Aun con el traje mágico, el chico pudo sentir un horrible dolor, uno que Le Papillon al presenciar ese golpe, también temió por su integridad.

—Juegas... Sucio—se quejó en un grito apenas audible.

—No más que tú—hablo un metro alejada de él. Aprovechando que el felino estaba casi hecho ovillo en el suelo por el dolor, se acercó a él, con la intención de quitar el Miraculous. Pero el chico al ver sus intenciones, tocó con un dedo el suelo, y pronto se comenzó a agrietar el camino que iba de él, hacia la heroína.

La chica estaba segura que si daba un paso más, podía que el suelo debajo de ella, terminará por colapsar, no sólo llevándose la a ella al interior, sino que también a los parisinos curiosos que estaban ahí y algunos edificios.

—¡Todos a su casa! ¡Es alerta de akuma! —grito la mariquita, recordando que no era una simple pelea entre héroes. Era una batalla contra un akuma.

Los transeúntes comenzaron a dispersarse, la chica estaba atenta a que ninguno pisara por error las grietas, tenía una teoría, esas grietas podrían ser de mala suerte—Justo como el akuma—pero podía ser que quien las pisara, cayera con la maldición de **Le Chat Noir.**

El felino había aprovechado para desaparecer del lugar en donde estaba. Saltó a uno de los balcones cerca de ellos y se escondió, decidido a observarla como el gato curioso que era.

—¿Qué esperas para obtener su Miraculous? —preguntaba a quien ahora servía, si así podría llamarlo.

—Quiero jugar primero con mi presa. Además, necesitará ayuda.

—más razón para quitárselos de una vez. Recuerda que _la curiosité a tué le chat._

Volvió a poner los ojos en blanco ante ese viejo dicho. La curiosidad no lo mataría a él.

—No podrá conmigo, Chat Noir era esencial en sus planes cuando se trataba de combatir en equipo y ahora con mi poder en su contra, será casi imposible liberar el akuma—Le Papillon estaba analizando las palabras del rubio, admitía que tenía razón, pero no podía tomar las cosas a la ligera—Además, le hice creer que el akuma está en mi anillo.

—Irá por los demás.

—Mejor aún. Te llevaría en bandeja de oro los demás Miraculous. En especial el de Viperion—gruñó recordando cómo en la primera misión, Ladybug estaba muy atenta de él—esa serpiente. Se cree tan increíble con su hipnosis ¡blah!

El villano desde su guarida mantenía una sonrisa satisfecha. Dentro de él héroe, había odio contra sí y contra el portador del Miraculous de la serpiente, el odio daba las mejores batallas, así que no dudaría de los planes que el chico decidiera seguir.

Mientras el chico veía como Ladybug se encontraba de espaldas, había decidido que era momento de dejar de jugar. Ya había mostrado un poco de lo que podía hacer.  
Caminó sigilosamente por la canaleta de la casa sobre la que estaba, y se lanzó contra ella blandiendo su bastón, dispuesto a atacar.

Hubiera logrado su cometido, pero en ese momento, la chica había visto por el reflejo de la ventana de un auto, la silueta blanca del felino, sus ojos de color violeta mostraban su determinación por obtener los miraculous y quizá, querían hacer creer que no habia algún sentimiento positivo que tuviera hacia la chica.

Chat Blanc dio el primer golpe con el bastón, logrando golpear a la mariquita en un costado de su cintura, logrando arrancar un alarido por el metal golpeando contra su traje, y el hecho de que fuera mágico, no le impidió dejar de sentir el dolor. Mientras Él seguía lanzando golpes a diestra y siniestra, la chica se protegía haciendo girar su yo-yo avanzando hacia atrás.

—Uh… ¿te volviste a pegar con mi bastón? —Cuestionó con inocencia, pero a la vez, era como una burla hacia la chica, lo estaba haciendo con toda la intención del mundo, sólo buscaba lastimarla—Que torpe eres, sin Chat Noir no eres nadie.

—Tú eres Chat Noir—lo desafío. En ese momento, había logrado enrollar su Yo-yo al bastón, y antes de que el akuma decidiera jalarlo, ella fue más rápida, previniendo y copiando sus movimientos, logro sacar volando por los aires al arma con la que la había estado atacando. —Entrégame tu prodigio y liberemos juntos al akuma, como siempre lo hemos hecho.

—Encantadora propuesta—respondió sin intentar ir por el bastón, que se encontraba a unos cinco metros de ellos—pero te tengo una mejor, dame tu prodigio y evitemos que Le Papillon siga lanzando akumas, como puedes ver, yo soy víctima de ello, gracias a ti.

Esa última confesión la dejo estática, después de todo si había sido su culpa, y una sensación de culpabilidad comenzaba a colocar en su corazón. Aprovechando esa distracción, el blondo toco el suelo, causando otra de esas grietas, sólo que a diferencia de las anteriores, estas iban acompañadas de un pequeño temblor. Por el movimiento del suelo, la portadora de la creación, había caído al suelo, llevándose un mal golpe consigo en la cadera. Con su yo-yo, acercó el bastón a ella, y lo tomó mientras se levantaba, blandiéndolo contra él.

—Oh no, Ma Lady…No creo que quieras hacer eso, sé que sabes que puedo causar más daño que un simple temblor, me parece que mi kwami comentó algo sobre la extinción de los dinosaurios—La miró de reojo. Estaba demostrando esa actitud despreocupada, pero era claro que en sus palabras iba una amenaza.

En ese momento, la chica supo que no lo derrotaría sola, no le hizo falta invocar su amuleto encantado para que le llevara con el Maestro Fu, hubiera sido peligroso, por eso se alegraba que el Maestro, hubiera insistido en que se llevara los prodigios, aunque también estaba preocupada por si Le Papillon lograba conseguirlos.

Formulando su plan de escape, lanzo el bastón contra el felino de color blanco, logrando dar un buen golpe en la cabeza, al parecer aún tenía algo de suerte de su parte. Salió de ese lugar saltando, en busca de los portadores que necesitaba en esa misión, sin Chat Blanc había amenazado con algo grande para París, necesitaría a todos trabajando en poner a salvo a los ciudadanos. A lo lejos, pudo ver una cabellera de su mismo tono azabache, la cual se encontraba con otro de los portadores… No tenía opción, ambos chicos tendrían que saber sus identidades, así como en el día de los héroes lo había hecho con Alya y Nino.

—¡_Se está escapando!_

—Calmado, no me grites—bufó, podía ser que Le Papillon tuviera control sobre él, pero había cosas en las que el mismo tenia control, una de ellas, era en responder cuando quisiera al de la mariposa, y la otra, es que tenía sus recuerdos bloqueados, así como algunas cosas que pudieran dar con su identidad. Estaba seguro que en todo el tiempo en el que le papillon se mantenía callado, era porque debía de estar intentando averiguar más de su vida como civil, que de Chat Noir… Era su _oclumancia._—Seguramente va por los demás héroes.

—_Entonces síguela, nos llevará con el guardián._

—Estoy seguro que espera que haga eso—abrió su bastón y comenzó a buscar su opción de GPS. En pocos segundos, podía ver el camino que su contrincante seguía—Ya la estoy siguiendo.

Ambos sonrieron. En esa batalla saldrían victoriosos.

**N.A.**

→**Pues un capítulo más. Así como los capítulos de la serie. La verdad que el estreno de Silence fue…Ufff, No era lo que esperaba, pero en verdad que estoy satisfecha. Me siento bien al haber esperado este capítulo. Amo mi Adrinette, pero Luka en verdad que se merece a Marinette y Marinette creo que no le es tan indiferente en el sentido de corresponder sentimientos, así que estoy feliz por ello. **

→**Creo que me hace falta hacer más malo a Chat Blanc, pero aún no estamos preparados para ver su potencial, así que tengo que pensar muy bien en como desarrollaré el próximo capítulo.**

→**Iba a Publicar los capítulos de "Le Chat Blanc" y "La Nueva Guardiana" al mismo tiempo, pero en el capítulo de la nueva guardiana se está desarrollando una batalla, así que sigo perfeccionando algunas partes.**

•_**Legeremancia**_: En Harry Potter, es la práctica que algunos magos utilizan para entrar a la mente de alguna persona, y así ver sus recuerdos y saber sus intenciones, puede que estés jurando amor eterno a una persona, pero tu mente dice otra cosa, tu mente dice la verdad. Lord Voldemort es uno de los Legeremantes más hábiles que existen en el mundo de HP.

•_**Oclumancia:**_La oclumancia, es una de las disciplinas practicadas por los magos, es la contraparte de la Legeremancia, esta sirve para proteger los pensamientos propios de otras personas.

•_**Voldemort:**_ Era conocido como Tom Riddle, pero se cambió el nombre a Lord Voldemort, muchos temen a decir su nombre y lo llaman por "El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado o quien-tu-sabes", es uno de los magos más tenebrosos y temidos del mundo de Harry Potter.

•_**La curiosité a tué le chat: **_La curiosidad mató al gato.

_**[…]**_

►Bienvenidos a los créditos.

•_** : **_Espero que el desarrollo de la trama te esté gustando, hago lo mejor que puedo n.n Gracias por leer.

•_**laurenlmprincess: **_Yo creo y con el capítulo de Silence, que puede que su akumización se deba a Ladybug, aunque también puede que se entere sobre algo de Emilie, siento que son las razones por las cuales podría ser Chat Blanc.

•_**Cranberrylarry: **_¡Hola! Me alegra leerte por aquí, en verdad, para mí no es molestia, de hecho me agrada que comentes en todos los capítulos jajaja.  
Sí, yo también creo que será de los akumas más poderosos de esta tercera temporada, Adrien tiene más control sobre sí mismo, así como pureza, pero yo veo dos razones para que pueda ser akumizado, una es por Ladybug y la otra es porque se enteró de algo de Emilie, aunque sería muy pronto, pero también estaría genial, porque no se ha dicho prácticamente nada de ella en las temporadas. Necesitamos más respuestas sobre Emilie Agreste. Gracias por leer este nuevo proyecto :3 nos vemos en La Nueva Guardiana n.n

•_**Ana 2609: **_Hola Ana, me alegra que le hayas dado una oportunidad a esta novela, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

•_**luzeth: **_Muchas gracias, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

•_**Starless: **_Las expectativas son altas, así es, y si la teoría no acierta, pienso que puede ser relacionado con que Adrien se entere por error sobre algo que tenga que ver con su madre. Muchas gracias por leer.

•_**Yuuki Miaka-Chan: **_Nueva actualización, espero que te haya gustado :D

•_**Hati-Chan:**_Hola, gracias por leer y me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo, espero que este haya sido de tu agrado.

►Merci a todos los que están leyendo, siguiendo, comentando y agregando a sus favoritos esta novela. Espero que sea de su agrado y los capítulos no resulten algo tediosos de leer.

•—•**/•—•**

**Nos Leemos pronto mis Chaton's.  
**_**~Chatonette.**_

•—•**/•—•**


	3. Second-chance

C.

Capítulo 3. Segunda Oportunidad.

Ella había aterrizado justo frente a ambos chicos, era claro que no se llevaban bien, y más aún, que estaban discutiendo.

—¿Una cita?—Arqueo una ceja.

—Eh no, LB—dijo el de mechas turquesas.

—Es lo último que haríamos—contestó la de rasgos asiáticos, cruzándose de brazos y fulminado al chico con su mirada.

La chica sonrió, mientras tomaba su yo-yo y pasaba su dedo índice por la mitad de él, sacando dos cajas hexagonales con rasgos orientales.

—No puedo esperar a que ambos estén separados, Viperion, Ryuko, necesito su ayuda en esta batalla. Es de suma importancia que sean cuidadosos al momento de transformarse.

La chica había visto como Chat Blanc la había estado siguiendo, manteniendo su distancia para evitar sospechas, pero de igual forma, sabía que en esos momentos, el akuma tendría curiosidad de porqué sólo se había detenido en el parque.

Los chicos tomaron su caja correspondiente, sin abrirla y la guardaron en su bolsillo.

—Debí suponer que eras esa serpiente molesta—dijo la Tsurugi.

—Y que tú eras ese Dragón creído—puso los ojos en blanco el chico.

Había estado observando durante un largo tiempo, el trayecto que avanzaba la Catarina que marcaba en la pantalla de su bastón. Hubo un momento en el que pensó que ese bicho insoportable, se había quedado de ver con él guardián de los miraculous en el parque que estaba frente a la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng. Y cómo notó que no se movía, decidió ir a verificar lo que sucedía con sus propios ojos, sin hacer suposiciones, pero grande fue su desilusión al ver que sólo estaba regañando a dos parisinos que él conocía bastante bien.

—Necesito que regresen a sus casas y se pongan a salvo, no me gusta para nada esto que está sucediendo, Chat Noir... —Había suspirado con pesar mientras bajaba la cabeza y se frotaba su brazo izquierdo con la mano derecha—Chat Blanc puede resultar peligroso para todos, sus poderes de destrucción fueron aumentados gracias al akuma.

—Descuida Ladybug, nos pondremos a salvo—Habló la Tsurugi.

La del traje moteado había asentido antes de retirarse y dejar a los dos chicos en el parque. Chat Blanc los observo con increíble curiosidad, olvidándose de la heroína por un momento. Esos chicos parecía que se encontraban en una cita, el traía su guitarra y ella parecía algo confundida, en cierto modo, había algo que le molestaba de ese asunto. Se supone que Luka estaba interesado en su Princesse y no le gustaría saber que él estaba jugando con la hija de los panaderos, menos con Kagami, y si no se equivocaba en sus suposiciones, aparte de conseguir el miraculous de Ladybug, utilizaría sus poderes sobre el chico.

Entonces fue cuando la molesta voz de Le Papillon lo hizo regresar a la realidad, se había quedado sobre esos edificios un buen rato. Volvió a sacar su bastón por segunda vez y buscó la ubicación de la portadora de la creación, encontrándose sobre la Torre Eiffel, pero a ella se integraban Los demás portadores que conocía hasta el momento.

Bufó molesto. En cuanto viera a Luka o a Kagami, se desquitaría con ellos, era su culpa que él hubiera llevado sus pensamientos a otra parte y por ende, no hubiera encontrado el lugar en el que se encontraba el guardián de los prodigios.

Tanto El Couffaine como la Tsurugi, habían quedado confundidos ante el cambio tan repentino en su conversación con Ladybug, pero al ver la figura Blanca que iba detrás de ella, comprendieron que era una distracción por parte de la chica para evitar que el akuma consiguiera los prodigios.

—Bueno, propongo una tregua temporal durante las batallas—habló el guitarrista, ofreciendo su mano. A lo que la Tsurugi primero vio al chico y después a la mano que extendía hacia ella, hasta que acepto, estrechando sus manos—Bien, ahora vamos a transformarnos.

Ambos corrieron al primer callejón que habían encontrado, abriendo la caja y despertando a sus Kwamis del sueño, en cuanto estuvieron transformaron, Ryuko, decidió abrir su GPS y seguir a Le Chat Blanc.

[…]

—Podrías Ir por Roi Singe o por Pegasse—Proponía Queen Bee. Ella se encontraba junto a Rena Rouge, Carapace, Viperion, Kusanagi y Ladybug sobre la torre Eiffel, estaban analizando sus probabilidades y posibilidades de vencer a Chat Blanc.

—Es verdad que esos prodigios nos vendrían bien, pero ya me estoy arriesgando demasiado con ustedes y dos prodigios del zodiaco chino—comentaba con su mano en la barbilla, aún no veía correcto utilizar su Luky Charm.

—Lamento ser un aguafiestas, pero cierto felino nos debe estar cazando— Decía Carapace el haber visto a lo lejos una figura blanquecina.

—No tiene aliados, lo podremos vencer fácil—Continuaba hablando la reina abeja—cómo no le hablarás a los demás portadores, podríamos pensar en algo.

—En lo que sea que pensemos, tenemos que mantener a los parisinos a salvo—le recordó Rena—Tenemos difícil este enfrentamiento.

—No me lo recuerdes—Bufó con pesar la mariquita, ese era el más difícil de los akumas, no podía encontrar una solución.

Una carcajada hizo que sus rostros vieran hacia la punta de la torre, ahí se encontraba el felino, con su traje blanco y esos ojos violetas.

—Se los estoy poniendo difícil y ni siquiera nos hemos enfrentado—negaba con la cabeza—¡Que barbaridad! La "increíble" —Hizo énfasis con sus dedos—Ladybug, y su patético equipo no pueden liberar el akuma de un simple gatito.

—¡Oye! —se quejó el del caparazón—Hermano, estas siendo muy...

—Chat Blanc —lo corrigió— sí, lo estoy siendo, cuando era Chat Noir, así era como molestaba a los akumas, pero la vida da giros inesperados, ¿No lo creen?, es más divertido molestar a los "Héroes".

—Cierra la boca, remedo de gato—hablo molesta la portadora del dragón, ya la había desesperado demasiado parloteo.

—Tranquila Ryuko, ¿Acaso te estas quemando por dentro?—ese gato estaba molestando a la chica, la cual estaba a nada de atacarlo, cada vez sostenía el mango de su espada con más fuerza y molestia.

—Ya Chat, solo danos tu akuma y terminemos con esto.

—Por última vez, Ladybug, no te voy a entregar nada, yo necesito sus prodigios.

—Como si te los fuéramos a dar, Idiota—puso los ojos en blanco la abeja.

El felino había sonreído de lado, era una sonrisa perversa, esas del estilo de Lila Rossi. Activo su bastón con la intención de salir de ahí, no sin antes jugar como un gato haría con su presa.

—Huy, sería una pena que mi mano tocara—mientras decía esas palabras con inocencia, su mano tocaba disimuladamente la punta de la torre Eiffel, destruyendo la al instante—No, creo que no fue una pena. Síganme chicos, si es que están en condiciones.

El chico salió saltando de ese lugar, dejando a los demás a su suerte.

El derrumbe de la torre se había visto, predecible, pero ninguno fue lo suficiente listo para haber saltado de ese lugar antes de que él felino realizará esa acción, aún creían que estaban tratando con su compañero de batallas. Les era imposible poder agarrarse de algún lugar, era como si el suelo se acercara a cámara lenta. Antes de que pudieran tocarlo, se escuchó la voz de Viperion, mientras movía su Prodigio. Antes de darse cuenta, estaban repitiendo ese momento.

—Huy, sería una pena que mi mano tocara...

—Vámonos de aquí—gritó la serpiente—está por destruir la torre.

Ladybug asintió, observando como los demás héroes acataban la orden de Viperion. Lanzó su Yo-Yo Contra Chat Blanc, pero este fue más rápido al tocar la torre y salir de ahí al momento en que estaba colapsando. El destino de la mariquita hubiera sido el mismo que el de esos escombros, si no hubiera sido por el portador de la serpiente, había logrado tomarla de la cintura y bajar con ella.

—Ugh eso es empalagoso—hizo una mueca de asco al ver la química que había entre esos dos—Definitivamente me tengo que deshacer primero de Viperion.

—_Al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo_—dijo la voz dentro de su cabeza.

—Es que vamos, tus ideas son horribles—el chico puso los ojos en blanco, podía sentir como le papillon gritaba internamente—Como sea—Levantó sus brazos para hacerle señas al equipo de súper héroes, que habían puesto a algunos parisinos a salvo y se recuperaban de ese desastre—Síganme chicos, si es que están en condiciones.

—¡Vamos! —dijo la reina abeja al ver que el felino salía corriendo en dirección del jardín de las Tullerias.

—No, espera, quiere que lo sigamos—la detuvo la del traje rojo con motas, tenía una mano en su barbilla, pensando en el movimiento que harían.

—Es obvio que será una trampa—Comentó Ryuko—pero tenemos que ir detrás de él si queremos el akuma.

—Me parece increíble que el hecho de que solo sea uno, haga que se nos compliqué todo.

—Todos lo vimos Bee, no hace falta que lo recuerdes—Bufó el de la serpiente con pesar.

—Aún no nos ha derrotado, tenemos las segundas oportunidades de Viperion, si tenemos un error Él puede...

—Sí tortuguita, pero lo podemos volver a repetir si Vi, no nos detiene a tiempo—les recordó la abeja.

La franco-china, cansada de todo ese asunto de Chat Blanc, activó su Lucky Charm, interrumpiendo la plática de los presentes, ahora todos se dedicaban a observar el curioso y extraño objeto que el amuleto encantado les había obsequiado.

Era redondo y pequeño, rojo con puntos negros pudo haber sido una pelota, pero le faltaba más volumen al cuerpo, tal vez era un dije o un adorno, pero no sabía para qué lo podría utilizar, su vista milagrosa no le ayudaba en nada.

—Algo se te ocurrirá en la batalla—la tranquilizo la heroína del prodigio del Zorro. La de coletas asintió, era lo más probable.

—Nos dividiremos en parejas... —antes de que sí quiera pudiera comenzar a nombrar como irían, pudo ver como ya se habían formado dos equipos—Bien, por favor, sean muy prudentes, llegaremos por distintos puntos. Cuídense las espaldas, solo es uno pero es muy poderoso, estoy segura que intentará usar su Cataclismo con cualquiera de nosotros.

—Está bien Ladybug, no te presiones mucho, llevo a esta serpiente para protegerme—dijo la abeja mientras que con coquetería, le guiñaba un ojo al de mechas turquesas, haciendo que este se sonrojara al instante, y que la portadora del dragón, pusiera los ojos en blanco.

—Bien, es reconfortante saber eso—comentó con algo de incomodidad al ver la tensión que hubo entre los dos portadores del Zodiaco chino. Esperó a que Queen Bee, Viperion, Rena Rouge y Carapace se fueran, antes de dirigirse a Ryuko—No perdamos tiempo.

La chica asintió, mientras Ladybug lanzaba su Yo-yo, ella guardaba su espada detrás de su espalda, para salir detrás de la mariquita.  
Solo esperaban no caer en ninguna de las trampas que Chat Blanc les tuviera preparado.

Por su parte, el felino se encontraba sentado sobre una de las bancas que había en aquel hermoso jardín, esperando a que esos "Héroes" aparecieran.

—Y dime Papillon, ¿Qué haces mientras el akuma o en este caso, yo, estoy haciendo lo que quieres?—Era algo que siempre le había dado curiosidad, se había imaginado una que otra cosa, pero la más recurrente era que posiblemente Le Papillon era solamente un espectador que ve su programa de televisión, aunque algo más acertado, sería un director que dirige su película, ya que él es el que le indicaba que tenía que hacer.

—_Eso no te importa_—contestó con brusquedad.

¿A caso pensaba que serían amigos una vez que lo hubiese akumizado?, negó con la cabeza. Estaba equivocado.

—Uy que genio —puso los ojos en blanco, moviendo sus dedos con desesperación sobre su regazo. — ¿Porque tardan tanto?

—_Es evidente que están planeando. Tú deberías de hacer lo mismo._

—Sí, es evidente—bufó—tienen a Ryuko y a Viperion, ellos solos podrían quitar mi akuma, no es como que solo con destruir todo a mí pasó, logré quitar algún Prodigio.

A su vez, el del Prodigio de la Mariposa, le daba instrucciones a su aliada, ella se había mantenido a su lado en cuanto había sucedido la akumización del Héroe de París. Ella asintió a las palabras de su jefe, y con su abanico a la altura de su boca, salió de la guarida, en busca de Chat Blanc y de alguien que sintiera desesperación o alguna emoción parecida.

—_Lo sé, sé que ellos fácilmente podrían liberar el akuma, así que tenemos dos ventajas y tengo algo en mente_—hablaba con el chico, necesitaba aclarar sus ideas antes de que algo se le escapará—_Mayura te encontrará en unos minutos, ella será tu partenaire, y sabemos la identidad de dos heroínas, y curiosamente, una de ellas es la de Ryuko. Sus familias estarán desprotegidas._

—Chloé Bourgeois y Kagami Tsurugi—sonrió pensativo, sería una buena oportunidad para desquitarse con Kagami por hacerle perder el tiempo unos minutos atrás.— Podría ir a hacerle una visita a la madre de Ryuko.

—_No te confíes, Madame Tsurugi puede tener una mejor vista de la que aparenta._

Sí, eso le quedaba claro, pero no perdía nada con asustar a Kagami y hacer que utilice sus poderes erróneamente. Pero antes debería deshacerse de Viperion, de forma que no recargará su Prodigio...

—Primero tengo que deshacerme de esa víbora, y ya tengo una idea.

—_Sí, yo igual, y creo que mi idea es mejor._

—¿En serio, Papillon ? —Contestó incrédulo—¿Tengo que recordarte cuantas victorias hemos tenido ese bicho asqueroso y yo? —dijo con molestia, el pensar en la heroína le daban náuseas. Escuchó como el villano bufó.

—_Bien, habla…_

—¿Recuerdas cuando Miraculer, me quitó mi poder y los utilizó contra mí?, ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió?

—_Una fractura en las costillas... Ese es mi plan. Que utilices tu cataclismo contra Viperion._

—¿Te refieres a invocar mi poder?

—Sí invocar tu poder, no tenemos idea de cómo resulte para el akuma—dijo una voz a sus espaldas, al darse la vuelta, se encontró con la silueta inquietante de Mayura.

—Ah, Madame Mayura, que bueno verla—sonrió—lamento haberle quitado el Prodigio de la abeja, espero que sin rencores.

—Sin rencores Chat Blanc, ahora estamos en el mismo bando—sonrió de lado. Con quien sí tenía rencores, era contra Chloé, no le gustó nada en cómo le habló esa chiquilla durante su pelea.

—Bueno, entonces pongamos esta pelea difícil para esos héroes, trata de buscar un objeto difícil para tus plumas—dijo el felino.

—Amok—dijo cruzándose de brazos, ¿se atrevía a darle ordenes?

—Bien, y tú te puedes encargar de la familia Bourgeois y yo de la familia Tsurugi, o al menos molestar a esas chicas con que les haremos daño a su familia—continuó contando lo que tenía planeado.

—No sé si sea buena idea que nos vean juntos.

—No por el momento. Nos vemos más tarde—cerró su abanico y le dedicó una sonrisa ladina, salió de un salto de ese lugar y se dedicó a hacer parte de su trabajo.

Mientras tanto, el chico se volvió a sentar en esa banca, era claro que lo que Ladybug les diría a su equipo, era separarse, no todos llegarían a la par, y se podía dar una idea de cómo iban a quedar las parejas. Esa batalla resultaría ser no tan complicada después de todo.

_**N.A**_

✧He estado publicando los capítulos de _**Le Chat Blanc**_ en Facebook, en la _**Página Que Te Avisa Cuándo Adrien Y Marinette Sean Pareja**_ —Aunque por el momento el nombre de la página, se siente tan extraño y fuera de contexto—, Ahí, para no hacer tan tediosa la lectura, estoy publicando capítulos cortos, por eso mismo, lo de dos o tres capítulos en Facebook, vendrían siendo un capitulo en Fanfiction.

✧La trama de esta Novela, no va muy acorde a la serie, porque los capítulos los había escrito antes de que se estrenaran los episodios en los que Debutaban Viperion, Ryuko, Roi Singe, Multimouse y Pegasse.

✧En esta Novela seguiré tratando a Chloé como una buena persona, de hecho pienso poner un triángulo amoroso entre Chloé, Luka y Kagami.

✧Y vaya, ya fue el final de la temporada, aunque aún quedan Felix y Chat Noir. La verdad es que todo esto me tomo de sorpresa, y no quería ver los últimos capítulos, pero al administrar una página, era como, de tienes que verlos en el momento porque las demás paginas te harán spoilers. Lloré demasiado.

✧**Bienvenidos a los Créditos.✧**

_En este punto, es muy probable que ya no se acuerden de lo que comentaron en el capítulo anterior, ya que me desaparecí jajaja, una disculpa chatons_.

**Laurenlmprincess: **_Hola. No estoy segura si les costará derrotar a Chat Blanc, pero hice todo lo posible para hacerle las cosas difíciles a los héroes, aunque los poderes de los portadores del zodiaco Chino, no ayudan en mucho._

**Cranberrylarry: **_Hola, tu teoría iba conforme a lo que ya tenía planeado para la trama, pero como la comencé a publicar en Facebook, se me olvidaron algunos detalles y lamentablemente no termine de desarrollar bien, el hecho de que Chat Blanc arruinara los planes de Le Papillon._

**Manu: **_Hola. Gracias por comentar y leer, la verdad es que desde que comencé a tratar esta teoría, era como que más descartado el Ladrien y el Ladynoir, por eso me iba a basar mas en el Adrinette y desde luego el Marichat—Aunque ya están bien muertos esos shipps del Square Love—, Y para nada, los review son bienvenidos. La verdad es que sí me gusta el Lukanette, pero siéndote sincera, he intentado escribir un One-Shot de esa pareja y no me ha salido, realmente no los he podido terminar, solo llego a los primeros párrafos y de ahí mis ideas desisten. Pero gracias por comentarlo._

**Merci por leer Princesses et Chatons. Nos leemos pronto.**

**~Chatounette.**


End file.
